Alex and Kaiden
by SnowyWolf15
Summary: Why can't kailex happen already! Ahhhh! Anyway this is how I hope it will in vardasea. Enjoy:)


**Hey to whoever is reading this. I wish I was a good writer but alas, I am not. I still hope you will still enjoy this. Please comments on how I could improve it. Enjoyyyy.**

 **PS: I would recommend reading my first fan fic called Xira and Alex to understand this one.**

"Tia Auras is really beautiful isn't it?".

Alex turned in Kaiden's direction and replied, "It really is".

Alex and Kaiden had been in Tia Auras for about three days and they still couldn't get used to the beauty of the place. The first day they got there they spoke to the leaders of the Tia Aurans. Alex and Kaiden went in expecting the worst but were surprised when the Tia Aurans were quite compassionate towards them.

After Alex had told them about Aven they talked and said they were going to consider what she had said, as they want to help but don't want to put their race at risk. At the meeting, they had figured out that Alex was bonded to Xira, but where calm about it and excepted it given the fact that both Lady mystique and Athora considered her worthy and the fact she wielded the sword of the stars.

In the mean time Xira had kept Alex and Kaiden occupied by showing them all the Beauty that was Tia Auras.

Alex had found out that the Tia Aurans had created a Draekora above Tia Auras for the Draekons to live in. Right now they were on an floating island with a beautiful waterfall and a field of flowers that were glowing in the night. Alex and Kaiden were sitting snuggled in each others arms at the edge of the small lake the waterfall flowed into with Xira lying on the grass sending Alex knowing looks.

"Iv got to go attend to the whole 'leader of the Draekons business but tell me when you guys want to leave and I'll come get you." Said Xira.

"Okay Xira", replied Alex.

He said his goodbye before flying of into the sky, leaving Alex and Kaiden alone.

"It must be nice having him around again", said Kaiden.

"Yeah, when I heard about the attack I was so worried. It was such a relief to find him alive and well."

"I can only imagine".

Alex rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Why couldn't all her troubles just leave her alone, and let her be as happy as this all the time, she thought.

As if reading her mind, Kaiden stood up and pulled her up with him.

"What are you doing?", Alex asked in confusion.

" _We_ are dancing", he said as he pulled out his com TCD and pulled up a music app.

"What do you mean _Dancing_?".

"Well it just occurred to me that the last time we danced was a D.C's birthday and that was ruined by us having to talk about you being safe around people like Marcus Sparker. So I thought, why not us dance now, when everything is perfect and nothing can ruin it. What do you say."

"Okay Kaiden", she said, a smile touching her lips.

Music started to play from his com TCD as he placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulder. Alex felt a blush rise in her cheeks as they started gliding around the grass. They started talking about their childhoods and growing up. Alex told Kaiden a bunch of embarrassing stories from when she was young and Kaiden did too. He was right. It was perfect and just what Alex needed to take her mind of things. Half way through another story of hers her words were cut off, because Kaiden had kissed her. It took a while for Alex to process and before she could he pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry I know you need space with the whole Aven thing right now and you don't need a relatio-".

Now _His_ words were cut off because Alex was now kissing _Him_. And he was kissing her back. After what felt like eternity, they pulled back and Kaiden said,

"I told you a first kiss between two people has to be special."

Alex laughed and shook her head. She still couldn't process they had kissed.

"I know you don't need a relationship right now on top of anything but I have been holding that back since I first saw you and I couldn't do it anymore." He said as a grin formed on his face.

"It's okay", she said shyly.

"We can wait until this whole Aven thing is finished before we do this again if you want".

She responded by kissing him again and saying, "we don't have to wait".

"I was hoping you would say that", he replied.

They spent the rest of the night dancing until Xira came back to collect them, only to find Alex asleep with her head in Kaiden's lap.

Kaiden was right. It was perfect.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I know this strayed a little far from Alex's character but I couldn't really do it while keeping her natural shy nature, but I still hope you liked it. I tried to publish this a bit ago but it came out with a bunch of symbols, sorry for that and thanks for bearing with me :)


End file.
